Furry Night Porn
by SamurajDreamer
Summary: Crackish fic mashed up randomly.


AN: I challenged my friends to write a fic/drabbles based on random post at the imagineyuorotp tumblr. So, since that happened I had to make my own contribution. And these are the two posts this fic is based on:

#1: Imagine Person A of your OTP finding extremely disturbing fetish videos on the internet, with Person B being in them.

#2: Imagine your OTP decides to cuddle on a couch on their first date at Person B's house. But it turns out that Person A is allergic to Person B, and Person A goes into anaphylactic shock and swells all over, and Person B has to call the ambulance.

Be aware that English isn't my first language and that this was written late at night, so, yeah.

Disclaimer, I don't own Axel or Roxas from Kingdom Hearts.

Axel had this thing where he always put off studying for big tests 'until the very last week. The same thing went for big assignments. This always ended up with many nights following each other with barely any sleep at all. Something else that came with too much reading and the lack of sleep was the stress. The stress that Axel worked trough with smoking far too many cigarettes and drinking lots of coffee. Oh, and there was also the stress-relief we all know so very well of, the internet hoards it and calls it porn. The later the nights went, the weirder the porn got.

Axel pumped his cock as he looked trough tired hazy eyes on his computer screen. The porno playing on his screen at the moment consisted of a very wierd orgy, there was at least five people in it and there were smoke effects in the background. Three out of the five people in the video wore fuzzy puppet costumes and for a moment in the start of it Axel had thought of closing it down and change to another video. But lazyness had taken control and soon he found himself enjoying the video more than he'd imagine. It really started to become good when two of the male actors had begun playing with each other. The taller of the two was one of the actors in the video that didn't wear a costume and he soon undressed the other actor from the attire of his body, revealing a body that suited Axel perfectly in taste and even though he still couldn't see the face of this perfect being he was stuck.

Axel inhaled smoke from his newly lit cigarette and started pumping his cock even harder as he watched the shorter, mr-perfect-body-guy in the video receive a blow job from his fellow actor. Axel couldn't turn his eyes away as he watched the perfect torso of the young man heave, inhaling air as Axel inhaled smoke. Axel could almost imagine the touch of that body, the heat of touching him like the actor did, only, he knew he could do an even better job at sucking that cock. If only he could find the opportunity to see that perfect body writh under his touch. But not many persons had that luck in this world. Most of them had to settle for watching weird pornos alone during cramming-nights.

Axel was really close to cumming when suddenly he froze in shock, or fear or.. he didn't really know what he felt. He only knew this wasn't a good feeling. The fuzzy mask of the perfect human being had been removed and under it was a very familiar face. The face of the person sitting next to Axel everyday in school. Axel knew he had to imagine things, he knew this couldn't be true because, because that boy was too innocent, he was too pure. It couldn't be his Roxas that belonged to that perfect body.

Axel looked with an intense stare at the screen and his best friends face, and he could feel hot wetness in his hand as he came.  
_

The next day when Axel got to class Roxas wasn't there yet. He dreaded the moment for when he was to see his best friend, how was he supposed to react? Not only had he seen Roxas starring in a pornographic movie only hours earlier, he had literally worshipped his body. Axel slumped down onto the desk and let out a big mouning, tired sound. He had gotten so very little sleep last night, his body hated him and his eyes stung. He nearly drifted off into a dooze when he heard the sound of the chair next to his scrape the floor and startled he raised his head only to see Roxas sitting next to him, breakfast in form of a sandwich in his mouth and already unpacking his notes from his bag. When he finally turned to Axel he let out a snort the first thing he did.

"I see your tradition of unhealthy studying continues, Axel. So are you done with the essay now?" Roxas looked at Axel with amusement in his eyes and took another bite from his sandwich. But looking at those lips only made memories from last night surface, watching those lips and that neck, continuing down to perfect shoulders and a perfect torso and... Luckily for Axel he had an escape plan. Letting his head fall to the desk and escaping his wandering gaze. But not escaping Roxas.

"Oy, you! That's no answer" Roxas began poking Axel with his pencil and giggled as he left it in his ear and continued poking him with another. Axel managed to answer him, but it all just came out as muffled noices.

"What did you say now? I couldn't quite hear you." Axel lifted his head slightly to repeat his answer to Roxas.

"No, I'm not quite done yet... nearly but... not yet." Roxas pouted as he looked at Axel.

"Well, that's what you said yesterday also, and the day before that. You're aware that the paper is due in two days right!" Axel's answer came out a bit muffled once again since he had his face buried in his arms, now facing forward, focusing on the board in the front of the classroom.

"I'm aware."

"It doesn't sound like that, you know, I've told you before that I can come over and help you out." Roxas was pleading to Axel, trying to search for eye contact which Axel still was avoiding.

"It's okay, I've got this covered, Roxas." Roxas bit himself in his lip before speaking again.

"Nope, I'm coming over tonight, and you can't stop me!" This time Axel couldn't help himself and looked over at his best friend.

"Roxas, no, really, it's cool, I've got it covered!"

"Pfft, that's what you think! But I can't take my chances on this, I need you to make it to next year. Have you seen the other people in this class? I can't survive this course without you... and this essay is one/third the grade, and you're asking me to trust you when you're sitting here in your pyjamas pants? No way!" That got Axel surprised and looking down on his own legs he found 'til his surprise that what Roxas spoke of was true, he had been so lost in thought this morning that he actually hadn't even noticed that he wore his pyjamas to class. Reasoning with Roxas under these conditions were futile, and he knew it.  
The question now was, would he be able to face Roxas alone?  
_

Roxas was sitting in front of Axel's computer reading trough his essay as Axel was lying on his own bed, tired after going trough a whole day of classes already tired from the night before. This was to Axel's advantage since he didn't have to face Roxas this way, not yet at least. He could only lay there and rest, closing his eyes, and even though he couldn't chase away the pictures of Roxas body, he at least didn't have to deal with talking to his best friend, acting normal.  
When Roxas was done reading trough Axel's essay he turned around in his chair and looked over at Axel.

"You awake?" He asked. Axel only grunted as an answer, good enough for Roxas as smiled at the reply.

"Good. I'm actually a bit impressed at you Axel, you didn't lie earlier, you almost got this, but I would recommend you checking out this website for better references." Axel could hear a click over at his computer and just shortly after that he heard the sound of a very specific intro playing. The intro to the video he'd watched yesterday. Axel cursed the brainiac who'd invented browser history as he leapt out of his bed with panic, but a bit too late. Axel froze a few steps away from his computer, Roxas had turned off the video himself and according to the stiff body language from Roxas Axel could figure out that Roxas had seen the video and he had known what it was. The silence fell over the room for what fealt like a very long moment.

"Roxas...I..."

"Don't!" Roxas cut off Axel short and Axel watched as Roxas took a couple of deep breaths before slowly turning around facing Axel.

"Don't judge me, please Axel, I..." Roxas looked down into the floor, face turning red and it looked like tears started forming in his eyes. Axel caught his breath and swallowed before speaking.

"No, I could never do that, it's you who shouldn't judge me! I should never have watched that video, as soon as I saw that you were in it I should have turned it off, or, I shouldn't watch porn to start with! I!" Roxas looked up and stared Axel right into his eyes. Axel could feel the shame and turned away, taking a couple of steps aimlessly in his room before turning and aimimg for his couch, falling back on it and resting his head in his hands. It was silent again for a few moments before Roxas spoke.

"You watched it all? To the end?" Axel could feel his face turn red and the guilt punch him in his stomach, but, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't lie to Roxas.

"Yes." His answer was simple. It was silent again for a couple of moments before Axel laughed. A laugh empty and forced.

"I must have acted very strange today, I'm sorry Roxas." Axel looked up over at Roxas, meeting Roxas waiting eyes which held a concerning yet thoughtful gaze. Roxas shook his head.

"I didn't notice, I just thought you were the usual cramming-Axel... so it's fine. I'm just so surprised that you of all people found out about this. I mean, I didn't want to make pornos, in one way I didn't mind, it was easy money and I needed it to get into this school. But as soon as I met you I feared that you somehow would find out. But I forgot about them after a while, the odds of you finding them were small and they didn't really sell that well in the US. You shouldn't have been able to stuble upon them!" Roxas suddenly stopped talking before he started laughing. "And what kind of weird taste do you actually have in pornos!?" Axel couldn't help himself but joined Roxas and began laughing he also. His head fell back into his hands and the situation was just so weird, he was tired and laughing just felt so good.

When the laugher died down a bit Axel could feel hands on his cheeks. He looked up and saw Roxas standing before him, looking down on him with a lustfull look in his face. Axel couldn't help himself, he was captivated by that look and his hands moved on it's own as he tugged at Roxas shirt, urging him closer and guided Roxas to almost fall over him which resulted in the blond young man straddling the redhead on the couch. Axel's hands continued their exploration and he could finally feel all the things he had imagined the night before. He could feel Roxas' back and his torso, he could play with the blond's hair and trace the features of his face, at the same time as he could feel Roxas' hands roaming over his body. Roxas was hoover over him and he could feel his breath on his face, could hear his breathing so close to himself and he noticed how Roxas breathing became deeper just as his own was. Axel couldn't bear it any longer as he grasped Roxas behind his neck and clasped their mouths together forcefully, pushing their lips together and not waiting long before he deepened the kiss.

They made out on the couch for about a minute before Axel could feel Roxas pushing Axel away. Axel opened his eyes and gave Roxas a perplexed look. Roxas didn't look too well, in fact, Roxas looked very bad.

"Roxas, are you all right?" Axel began to feel panic rise in himself as he saw Roxas turn red and swollen, but Roxas didn't answer him, the only thing he could do was breath with short raspy breaths.

"Oh my god! Roxas! Hang on!" Axel quickly fished up his phone from his pocket and dialed 911 as he managed to dislocate Roxas into a position where he should be able to breath properly, or at least as good as possible.

"Hello, 911? I need an ambulance right away!"  
_

Roxas was taken in for emergency medication and it took almost two hours before they let Axel in to see Roxas. Apparently they didn't know what had caused the reaction but they said that they wanted to make some more tests when Roxas finally woke up, so as Roxas was asleep Axel entered the room and seated himself on a chair next to the hospital bed. Axel took Roxas hand in his and studied his face while he slept, but since Axel was dead tired he soon fell asleep and snoozed, head on the bed and woke up later on when he felt a touch, something, someone cafuning him.

Axel looked up and looked into the most amazing blue and adoring eyes on the planet. Roxas looked at him sweetly and greeted him.

"Hi there."

"Hi." Axel had a big smile plastered on his face, waking up seeing this, he could get used to it.

"So, I had an allergic reaction, but they gave me medicine for it in case it would happen again. And you are cute when you sleep!" Roxas smiled at Axel and Axel's smile grew wider.

"You are cute! Wanna cuddle with me?"

"Only if we turn it into a snog, then it's a deal." Axel smiled and crawled down beside Roxas in the hospital bed as Roxas scooted over a bit.

"I like making deals with you, I could get used to this." Axel put an arm around Roxas and drew him close to himself. Taking a deep breath and relaxing as Roxas put his arm over Axel's chest.

"Good, because you're not getting rid of me now. Or ever! I won't make you."

"You better keep that promise Roxas."

"I will, I promise."


End file.
